Moving On
by rentlover2323
Summary: This is a degrassi fan fic about Ellie, and Sean, and Ellie's moms alcoholism. I took little stuff from the show, but with a big twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pace back and forth across the waiting room of the hospital. "Ellie", says my boyfriend Sean in a gentle voice, "everything's going to be ok."

"Everything's not going to be ok Sean!" I cry as I continue to pace back and forth in anticipation. "My mom was driving under the influence, and hit a tree! She's in a coma! How can you say she's going to be alright?! I'm only 15!"

Sean and I have been dating for nine months now. When my dad went off on a peace keeping mission two years ago, but ended up having a heart attack, and dying. My mom started heavily drinking right after that. For a long time, I turned to cutting. Razor blades, knifes, anything. It was the only thing that helped. But now she had Sean. She hadn't cut since they first started going out. But why now does she feel that old need of a razor blade against her skin?

"Mrs. Nash?" asks a doctor stepping off the elevator. I nod yes, as Sean grabs my hand. I squeeze back in a panic of what the next few moments might hold. "I'm so sorry to inform you, but your mother is dead." I start to cry into Sean's shoulder. I can't believe it! For all the time that I hated her, all the time I wished she was dead. Why now? Why now when I was finally happy with my life? I continue crying like this for a good 10 minutes before I finally stop. "I'm really sorry Sean. I don't know why I'm going on like this."

"Ellie, your mom just died. You have every right to cry." How could I have ever deserved someone so amazing is beyond me. When she and Sean started dating, (he was emancipated), he asked her to move in. So she got emancipated also, and moved in. She was so glad now that she got emancipated at the time, because otherwise, who knew what would have happened to her? "Honey, lets go home. We can talk in the car if you'd like." I nodded in response.

So we got into his car, and started to drive home. "I'm so confused, Sean. For so long now, I've hated her alcoholism, and wanted her to sober up. Why couldn't she do it? Why did it have to come to this? Why did she have to die? What did I ever do to deserve this?! The only truly good thing in my life was meeting you." I lean against the window and start to cry again.

**This was my first chapter; I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know if you like it, and if I should continue writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We finally get home. It feels like hours, but it's only been a few minutes. I lean on Sean as we walk up the stairs. I feel numb, apathetic. "El," says Sean in a calm voice. "For how long did you hope for this? Hope this would be permanently over with?"

"For as I long as I can remember," I reply choking back more tears. "I've wanted this for so long, so why can't I just feel happy?"

"I don't know. You never got to say goodbye-". "I said goodbye the day I moved in with you," I said cutting him off. This was one conversation I wasn't ready to have.

Three days later was the funeral. No one knew how to act around me, so they just said they were there if I wanted to talk. Yeah, like that would ever happen. If I couldn't talk to my boy friend and my best friends Marco, Craig and Ashley, how could I possibly talk to distant relatives that barely knew me?

I was so mixed up. I didn't know what I wanted, who I wanted to talk to. I didn't know who I was anymore. I did know I just wanted to go home and sit and watch TV with Sean like everything was normal. Like that would ever happen again.

**This was my second chapter; I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know if you like it, and if I should continue writing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ellie went through the next few weeks in a daze. Sean and her friends were always there to walk her to class, sit with in the lunch room, that sort of thing. It was thoughtful of them, but she really just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and feelings. She needed to cope alone.

She wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted her friends to treat her like they always did. She was sick of them treating her like a china doll! They did this when her dad died too, but this was way worse.

Two weeks after the funeral, Ellie got a not from the school counselor during homeroom. "Please sit down Ellie," said Mrs. Sauvé smiling warmly. Ellie sat on one of the hard, plastic chairs in her office. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know the last few must have been rough for you." Ellie nodded slowing, slightly embarrassed, even though she didn't know why.

"Ellie, there is something important we must talk about. This is the real reason I called you in." Ellie wasn't sure what the next thing out of Mrs. Sauvé's mouth would be, and she really didn't want to find out. "I know that for quite awhile now, you've been emancipated, and been living with Sean Cameron, is that correct?" Ellie nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything. "Well, unfortunally, now that both of your parents have died, the state feels that you need a stable family, so they're going to be trying to find you a foster family to live with." Ellie could not have been more shocked.

"But things are great living with Sean! I don't want to move, and start over! I don't want to live with some family, trying to pretend my real one never existed! I don't want to feel like some charity case!" Ellie felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Mrs. Sauvé handed her a tissue box and tried to rub her back. "Don't you dare touch me!" cried Ellie. "I can't handle anymore changes in my life right now. Everything's already too complicated. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Ellie bolted out of the office like her life depended on it.

"Sean", screamed Ellie seeing him at his locker. "El, what's wrong?" There was concern in Sean's voice. Ellie broke to him the bad news, crying harder now. "No! They can't do this! What's the difference whether your parents are alive or not? You were living with me before, why can't you continue living with me?" "I've been asking my self the same question", replied Ellie in a remorseful voice. They continued down the hall to go tell their friends the horrible news.

**This was my third chapter; I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know if you like it, and if I should continue writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ellie looked around her room two weeks later with a feeling of dread. She was leaving the following afternoon, right after school. She couldn't believe how fast everything happened. It wasn't supposed to be like this! After the talk with Mrs. Sauvé, everything happened in what felt like two minutes, not two weeks.

Only three days after their talk did The Social Service people find another place for her to live. At least it was close enough by that she could continue going to Degrassi. They might be able to take away the first real home I've ever had, but they can't take away my school or my friends.

The last time she moved, it was to leave her alcoholic mother and to go live with her boyfriend, Sean. This time wasn't by choice. It was by a force bigger than her. It wasn't like things were bad her. They were fantastic, in fact. They couldn't be any better there!

"How you doing, El?" asked Sean, walking into the room.

"Ok, I guess. I've been better." She had a sad expression on her face. This wasn't the Ellie he knew and loved. He had never seen her like this. He didn't like it. He wanted _his _Ellie back. The one who was smart, pretty, and fun to be with, not this Ellie who looked so sad all of the time. He couldn't stand to see her like this, so unhappy. It just wasn't fair. He wished there was something he could do to help.

The following afternoon, Ellie walked home hand and hand with Sean as usual, but instead of her usually happy feeling, she had a sad feeling knowing that she was leaving that day. When the got close enough to see the apartment, the saw a white car with _Social Services_, written on the side. Sean squeezed her hand. "Hi," said a women stepping out of the car. "I'm Joanne, your social worker. Can you please go grab your things so we can go?" Ellie nodded.

They walked inside, and grabbed Ellie's stuff from her room. Before Ellie stepped in the car, Sean hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Text me or call me no matter how late, ok?" She squeezed him harder. She got into the front seat of the car, turned around to face him, and waved until they were around the corner and she couldn't see him any longer. This was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
